El Destino de un Corazon Roto
by Hermelind Potter
Summary: El tiempo pasó y las cosas cambian.Cuando se cree encontrar la paz,el destino juega sucio.¿Que pasa cuando no sabes verdaderamente lo que sientes?Algunas cosas aun viven alojadas en el corazon. HHr FOREVER aunque no parezca... ¡ CAUSE WE RE DELUSIONAL...!


_Disclaimer: Harry Potter y toda su mancha pertenecen a una señora que se jacta de llamar "psicóticos" a quiénes no conoce, y que ella misma acepta no conocer del todo sus obras… ahora nos damos cuenta porqué es incapaz de darse cuenta de algunas cosas…_

**_Capítulo I_ - ¿POR QUÉ NO ME QUIERE?**

Su cabeza recostada en el alféizar de la ventana, daban crédito a lo tarde que era, pues nunca solía descansar en medio del trabajo. Sin embargo, esta noche era diferente. Su mente no la dejaba concentrar. Sus ojos castaños volaban de la carpeta de trabajo que tenía en la mesa, en la que tenía que redactar larguísimas y monótonas explicaciones sobre porqué los aurores hicieron tal o cual cosa, que no daban mérito a las valerosas y emocionantes acciones que ellos hacían; a la puerta del frente a su escritorio, ahora siempre cerrada.

Hermione (vale, que ya sabían quién era, vdd? ;-) ) no dejaba de preocuparse por lo que aquél joven de ojos esmeralda estaría pensando.

Desde que salieron de Hogwarts, ella se había preocupado por mantener al grupo unido. Fue así que sacrificó su prominente carrera como sanadora para poder ayudarlos (bueno, especialmente ayudarLE) en lo que pudiera. Al poco tiempo de salir de Hogwarts, hubo una gran batalla, en la que muchas personas perdieron la vida. Aún así, Harry salió victorioso, y todo el mundo mágico festejó la caída de Lord Voldemort menos una persona, Harry Potter. Hermione aún podía recordar lo que había sufrido por él en esas fechas, cuando él se despidió antes de irse al encuentro, y la alegría que sintió cuando él regresó. Sin embargo, aún podía recordar la cara que él tenía cuando bajó del tren esa vez. No estaba contento, ni triste, ni molesta. Simplemente, parecía que no estaba.

_Flash Back_

- "¿Sabes, no es tu culpa lo que ha pasado? – lo interceptó una noche Hermione en la Sala Común. Ya nadie quedaba a esas horas en la habitación, y sólo el chico de los ojos verdes permanecía mirando los últimos vestigios del fuego de la chimenea. Debido a lo difícil de aquellos tiempo, Dumbledore había accedido que los que desearan del frupo de 7mo año, que ya había acabado, permanecieran en el colegio, si así lo deseaban, hasta el reinicio de las clases regulares.- "Harry, tú no tienes la culpa de las muertes ni nada de lo que pasó. Harry, por favor, entiende. Entiende que todo esto tenía que pasar, que tú no eres ningún asesino" – ese era el mayor miedo de Hermione, que Harry se sintiera como un sucio asesino.

- "No es así cómo me siento. Tú no puedes saber cómo me siento".

- "Entonces aún no confías en mí cómo para decirme que te pasa, verdad¿Acaso es eso? Ah, no, ya sé, es que yo soy muy estúpida como para no entender a mi mejor amigo, con el que he vivido por 7 años de mi vida?" – la chica empezaba a irritarse, pero hacía todo lo posible por conservar la paciencia. No era la primera vez que intentaba hablar con él de ese tema. Y tampoco era la primera vez que era rechazada.

- "¿POR QUÉ NO ME DEJAS EN PAZ?... ¿por qué no todos me dejan en paz?

- "¡PORQUE TE QUEREMOS! Entiende Harry, yo te quiero… quiero decir… todos te queremos, y nos importas, nos importas muchísimo" – la chica sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba ante los gritos de su mejor amigo, hacía muchos años que no perdía la paciencia así, tan rápido, tan violento. "Sabemos que algo te pasa. Desde que regresaste estás así. ¿Es acaso que crees que te has convertido en un asesino¿Es eso, Harry? Dímelo."

Sólo silencio salía de los labios del chico. Ese silencio que lo había acompañado desde las 2 semanas de su llegada. Mientras lo miraba, podía ver sus labios temblar frente a la poca luz que emanaba de la chimenea, aunque era verano. Al parecer, la propia temperatura interna de Harry era baja, estaba frío. Hermione lo miraba con compasión. Sabía que su amigo sufría, pero no sabía cómo ayudarlo. No sabía cómo conseguir que un poco de tibieza entrara a su corazón, y que tenga la confianza suficiente de contara sus miedos.

- "¡Entiéndelo de una vez, por favor!. – Hermione ya no soportaba el silencio. Harry no parecía tener ninguna intención de hablar. Todo sus cuerpo se encontraba a la expectativa de lo que sucedería, pero nada pasaba. – "Harry, nos preocupamos por ti, y con tu indiferencia no haces más que herirnos a todos nosotros. A Ron, a Lupin, a mí, a todos ¿Crees que es así cómo les hubiera gustado verte a Sirius, a Dumbledore,… a tus padres?.

- "No quiero que te preocupes… no quiero que nadie se preocupe".- Era la primera vez que Harry hablaba. Se le escuchaba calmado, pero Hermione no pudo dejar de notar la gran tristeza que albergaban sus ojos. A la chica se le exprimía el corazón cada vez que lo veía así. Sabía que Harry estaba destinado a sufrir, y eso no le parecía justo. Sabía que hasta ese momento jamás había sido feliz realmente, y que desde que esa extraña cicatriz apareció en su frente, el destino del mundo, mágico y muggle, pendían sobre su espalda. Es por eso, que ella consideraba que, cómo amigos, les tocaba ser su pilar, su roca que lo mantuvieran en pie y le dieran fuerzas. Ella lo intentaba con todo su ser. No podía pedir mucho de Ron. Sabía que él también estimaba a Harry, y ya hacía bastante por animarlo cuando estaba decaído, bromeando y jugando, pero Ron muchas veces no era capaz de darse cuenta de lo delicado de las situaciones. Muchas veces, especialmente en el ultimo año, habían tenido discusiones, porque Ron siempre defendía sus intereses. Es por eso que ella, Hermione, sentía que debía permanecer el mayor tiempo posible a su lado. Quería a sus dos amigo, pero Ron no la necesitaba tanto cómo él. Harry la necesitaba plenamente, porque en muy pocas personas confiaba. Ni a sus propios amigos se mostraba muchas veces tal cómo era, sin ese apoyo incondición, se hubiera quedado completamente perdido.

- "Si no quieres que nos preocupemos.. entonces debes decirnos qué te pasa" – la chica hablaba con mucho cuidado, seleccionando muy bien sus palabras. Creía conocer el corazón de Harry, y sabía que lo que menos quería es que el resto sufriera. Hacía ya muchos años le había dicho que tenía "complejo de héroe".. y en el fondo, aún lo creía.

- "Es que.. Hermione… no entiendes… ni siquiera estoy seguro que lo que temo sea verdad. No tienen sentido preocuparlos¿entiendes? No tienen sentido que los asuste…no. No sería justo de mi parte. Además, si algo sale mal será únicamente culpa mía. Tú lo sabes. Siempre estuvo destinado a que sea así."

- "¿Qué es, Harry? Dímelo, por favor. No tienes derecho de decidir qué es lo que debo o no oír. No puedes estar por ahí todo el tiempo tratando de salvarnos la vida siempre… En..Entiendo que te preocupes por nosotros, claro…" – añadió rápidamente la chica, al ver que Harry iba a protestar ante la última afirmación. "Comprende, nosotros estamos involucrados porque así lo queremos, no por culpa tuya. No es justo que nos alejes. Déjanos a nosotros también madurar, crecer y decidir nuestras propias acciones" – no hubo respuesta por parte del mago. "Harry, no creas que te creemos un asesino. Era necesario. No pienses que por eso te vamos atener lástima o vamos a alejarnos de ti… ¡No eres un asesino!"

- "Ese el problema". – la chica se quedó de piedra. No sabía a qué se refería.- "No creo que lo sea".

Y fue así cómo el mago le confesó que él no estaba seguro de haber matado a Lord Voldemort. Que en la pelea, todo se había tornado muy confuso. Él ni siquiera recordaba muchas pa

rtes de lo que había pasado. Recodaba, sí, que había habido un enfrentamiento. Que se había visto cara a cara con Voldemort. Recordaba haber pronunciado la maldición asesina, y que nada había salido de su varita. Recordaba la risa y burlas de Voldemort, ante los intentos frustrados de Harry por derrotarlo. Y luego sucedió. Se escuchó una explosión cercana. Varios combatientes habían caído, no sabían si eran aliados o mortígafos. Ambos magos se distrajeron por un momento. El miedo se apoderó de Harry. El miedo, no de morir, sino de perder a la gente que quería, a la gente que era todo para él. Escuchó una voces. No podía creerlo. Era gente de la Orden y.. y ..sus amigos. Maldición.,le habían seguido hasta ahí. Eran ellos. Primero escuchó la voz de Ron, y luego.. Hermione. No podía permitir que algo malo les pasara. Se sintió con pánico, debía tomar una decisión. Debía hacerlo pronto. Miró de reojo al mago enfrente suyo y lo vio levantando la varita. Se había descuidado, no podía perder ni un segundo más.

- "¡AVADA KEDRABRA!" .

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando Harry por fin despertó. Se encontraba tirado en el duro suelo. Herido y maltrecho. Alrededor de él, había otros cuerpos tendidos. Unos cuántos también empezaban a recobrar el conocimientos. Rápidamente se ubicó… ¿qué había sucedido?... Cierto.. había proferido la mayor de las maldiciones imperdonables…. Y Voldemort…

Con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, levantó la cabeza para buscar a su adversario. Nada. Sólo polvo y silencio. Ni siquiera quedaban las huellas de haber sido arrastrado. No entendía lo que sucedía. Si él había fallado, no había forma de que aún siguiera con vida, cualquiera hubiera acabado con él, sin dudar. Pero si la maldición le había llegado a Voldemort… entonces… ¿dónde estaba el cuerpo?

_End Flash Back_

Y desde entonces Hermione se mantuvo a su lado. Ella tampoco sabía si Voldemort estaba muerto o vivo, pero sí sabía que Harry jamás estaría tranquilo ni sería feliz hasta descubrirlo. Es ahí, después de ayudarlo a sobrepasar esa depresión hacía ya cinco años, que se dio cuenta e cuánto Harry los necesitaba.

Al poco tiempo, ella partió hacia Francia, gracias a una beca que había conseguido para ser sanadora. Harry había ingresado a la escuela de aurores, y Ron había decidido que después de tanto años en tensión, necesitaba un "break" en su vida. Ahí empezó el primer problema. La Señora Weasely no aceptaba la decisión de su hijo, y había acudido en busca de Harry por ayuda. Harry no deseaba tener problemas, pero tampoco le parecía que Ron desperdiciara su vida de esa manera. Nunca se sabía cuándo iba a acabar. Y se lo hizo saber.

Harry nunca en su vida fue bueno para ese tipo e situaciones, y su mayor característica no era tener buen tacto. Es por ello, que esto convino la mayor pelea de toda su vida, hasta el momento, entre estos dos amigos. Ron no entendía porqué Harry estaba haciendo lo que su mamá quería. Ron pensaba que Harry mejor que nadie, entendería que la vida es corta y se debía disfrutar, sin pensar en las preocupaciones del mañana. A decir verdad, cada uno de los tres amigos tenía diferente manera de enfrentarse a sus miedos, y a los problemas por los que habían pasado. Hermione cada vez se preocupaba más y más por sus estudios y sus amigos, descuidándose ella misma. Ron creía que lo mejor era disfrutar de la vida, sin complejos ni preocupaciones. Harry, al principio, sólo se preocupaba por el trabajo. Él buscaba la seguridad de todos. Creía que la vida era muy corta, y que debía ser útil, que no se debía desperdiciar ni un solo instante.

Hermione tuvo que viajar desde Francia para intentar poner paz entre los dos. Ambos estaban enfadaos con él otro. Harry estaba destrozado por la pelea, y Ron sentía que entre todos le atacaban. Por fin, entre Harry y Hermionen lograron hacerle entender que no debía preocuparse de todo, pero que también era necesario tomar responsabilidades, que eso le ayudaría a madurar. Así, casi obligado y a regañadientes. Ron accedió a entrar a trabaja en encargos especiales para Gringotts. Este trabajo no sólo era emocionante, pues viajaba mucho e incluso tenía misiones; sino que también le aseguraba una buena paga mensual, y una gran cantidad de comodidades.

Fue ahí cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de cuánto extrañaba a sus amigos. Y de cuánto estos la necesitaban. Luego de la pelea, Harry otra vez había entrado en una de sus depresiones periódicas. Eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. La chica decidió que podía ser sanadora en cualquier momento, que Francia nunca se movería de lugar, pero que Harry necesitaba de toda la ayuda posible para salir adelante. Ella sabía que él tenía un gran futuro, su vida estaba llena de oportunidades; pero necesitaba tener más confianza en sí mismo, y todo el apoyo posible. Jamás en toda su vida, la chica se hubiera perdonado de no hacer todo lo posible por ayudarlo. Jamás hubiera podido vivir con la opresión que sentía en el corazón cada vez que algo le pasaba. Y es así cómo dejó su carrera para quedarse en Inglaterra. Harry Potter fue el mago que más rápido en toda la historia de la Academia de aurores, logró recibirse. Al años y medio de haber terminado sus estudios, fue nombrado director de la Tropa Avanzada de Combate Abierto. Este era un puesto importante, para alguien tan joven. Hermione sabía que no había nadie que e lo mereciera más. Harry ponía especial énfasis en lo que se refería a persecución. Cuando se trataba de enfrentarse al enemigo, parecía una pantera acechando a su presa, y la suerte de ésta última ya estaba acabada. Ron se había convertido en un notable agente dentro de Gringotts, debido también a su eficiencia en batalla. No era en vano tanto años de entrenamiento al lado de Harry. La prosperidad económica le sonreía, y aunque aún le gustaba excesivamente las diversiones, fiestas y la despreocupación, la estabilidad ya había entrado a su vida. Por su parte, Hermione había entrado a la Sección de Brigada Táctica en el Ministerio. Esto le permití trabajar muy de cerca de Harry, aunque en un rango inferior. Los altos mandos aún estaban ocupados por viejos magos, de aspecto burocrático con grandes barrigas y grandes túnicas. Aunque ella se encargaba personalmente de la estrategia en los trabajos de Harry, en coordinación directa con él, su trabajo estaba echado a menos, y no parecía más que la secretaria de Potter. Esto a ella no le importaba, no le importaba cómo la vieran los demás, mientras ella supiera que estaba ayudando directamente a su amigo. El único que valoraba su trabajo era Harry. Él sabía cuán necesaria era, y también lo poco valorada que estaba. Por eso la apreciaba tanto, porque siempre había sabido que lo que verdaderamente importaba era el concepto que ella misma se tuviera, y no lo que opinaran los demás. Ésta era una de las tantas virtudes que Harry le admira. Él aún no lograba dominar del todo ese aspecto.

Pero algo había sucedido, y Harry había vuelto a cambiar. Hermione creía que nunca antes había estado tan raro por tanto tiempo. Es decir, ya era una adulto, y ya no se escondía en la habitación de Buckbeack cada vez que las cosas se ponían duras, pro ahora su forma de escapara era distinta. A Hermione le dolía levantar la cabeza y toparse con la puerta cerrada de la oficina de Harry. Antes, él jamás cerraba la puerta cuando ella estaba en su escritorio. Se había acostumbrado a levantar la cabeza y encontrarse con los ojos de Harry. Sabía que este cambio respondía algo, pero no podía enterarse a qué. Sabía que Harry aún no había resuelto su duda sobre el paradero de Voldemort, esto era lo que le hacía esforzarse tanto, pero pensaba que ya los mayores problemas habían pasado, y que habían entrado a una edad en que la calma (muy relativa, para el tipo de vida que habían elegido les acompañaba. No había habido cambio radical alguno en la constante actividad mortífaga, que todavía amenazaba, pero esta vez pasivamente. No entendía entonces que era lo que atormentaba otra vez a Harry, tal vez…

Un ruido de pasos interrumpió los pensamientos de Harry. Se dio cuenta de la hora. Ya era demasiado tarde, todo estaba oscuro, y debía ser la única en la oficina, salvo por Harry.

- "Sabía que te encontraría aquí. Ya no me sorprende, sabía que no estarías en casa. Ya es muy tarde¿ese patán te hace trabajar hasta tan tarde¿nos vamos cariño?".

- "Tienes razón, ya es tarde" – suspiró casada Hermione.- "Vamonos Ron".

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno amigos, esta es la primera vez que me trevo a publicar un fic mío. Me sorprende, porque yo hace tiempo que estoy en esta pag., pero sólo leo soy una lectora empedernida. También escribo, desde hace años, pero jamás me había animado a publicar nada. Hoy estaba en las computadoras de mi universidad haciendo un trabajo (aghhh.. carielogía.. q aburrido…lol) cuando se me vino un frase a la mente y la escribí. Cuando me di cuenta, ya eran cientos de frases las que se habían apiñado en el papel.

Cómo ya les dije, no es el primer fic que escribo, pero sí el primero que dejo que alguien lo lea, aparte de mí. Además, es el primer fic que escribo sin tener la menor idea de lo que va a pasar. Usualmente cuando plasmo mis historias, ya están completamente armadas en mi mente. Pero este no, sólo nació. Sè que está un poc lento, pero prometo esforzarme más en los próximos capítulos (..claro, si ustds. quieren que siga...)

Espero ansiosamente sus críticas. Sé que no soy muy buena escritora (si pes, hay q ser realista a la verdad:P)… pero lo hago porque me gusta, porque escribo lo que creo. Por favor, espero sus RR, para saber si les gustó y quieren que lo siga, o si lo detestany piensan que le haría un favor a la humanidad dejando de escribir .

PLIZ…. REVIEWSSSSSSSS

_Harriet Hermelind Potter_


End file.
